


Stay with me

by 4AlarmFirecracker



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Did I say fluff ?, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, I swear I don't think I have ever written that much fluff, so much fluff I rolled my eyes writing it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-20
Updated: 2019-08-20
Packaged: 2020-09-19 08:21:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20328019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/4AlarmFirecracker/pseuds/4AlarmFirecracker
Summary: Prompt : How about a very cuddly and clingy Ava in the morning?





	Stay with me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AvaHasAClosetMurderBoard](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AvaHasAClosetMurderBoard/gifts).

> Hey guys ♥ So, here's a little fluffy fic in order for you to wait for my Avalance Fantasy AU :D
> 
> Thank you @AnimagusFireblade and @WardenRoot for beta-reading me on this one. It wasn't an easy one for me given the fact that I'm not used to write fluff only ^^ (Give me my angst !!!)
> 
> Have fun.

Sara opened her eyes, closing them immediately, blinding light from the sun passing through the window.

“Gideon,” she grunted. That AI better close the damn curtains immediately so she could get back to sleep.

She waited a few seconds but nothing changed. Not a single sound could be heard. That was when it hit her. Her quarters on the Waverider did not have any windows. A few moments later, she noticed a weight on her left side pinning her to the bed, a strong but gentle arm wrapped around her midriff, and someone's breath on her chest. She risked opening one of her eyes, her gaze falling on honey blonde hair framing the face she loved most in the world.

Sara sighed, her cheeks burning as she remembered how she came into Ava’s room the day before. She moved her hand to Ava’s lower back, bringing their bodies closer together. Sara could not help a smile settling on her lips when Ava made a soft sound of appreciation and tightened her grip on her.

Sara could not remember the last time she was so happy. Maybe before everything, the Gambit, the League, … Laurel. She swallowed all those memories away, focusing on the present. Here she was, in Ava’s arms, without any kid squabbling about who got to use the food fabricator first or who was hogging the bathroom. She loved her crew, truly loved them, but they were tiring her out in the long run. One day away from them would be good for her. Focusing on Ava was how she wanted to spend that day.

Ava felt a kiss pressed to the top of her head, tender and powerful at the same time. She smiled, lazily opening her eyes. Her gaze was instantly captured by the ocean blue eyes she fell in love with. Being in love with Sara really was an adventure. Usually, she was cradled in Sara's embrace, surrounded by her waves of love and protection. Sometimes, it was calm, too calm. And that’s when she needed to be careful, because that’s when the storm would hit and break everything in its wake. But now ... now everything was perfect. Ava could hear Sara’s heart beating and feel her soothing breathing under her head. She closed her eyes, enjoying the intimate moment with her girlfriend before having to get up and go to work.

Sara studied the delicate traits of Ava’s face. She felt a warmth take over her entire body as she laid her eyes on the lips that she kissed and bruised only a few hours before. Her left thumb traced the contours of Ava’s eyebrows, then followed her hairline, putting back a blonde lock behind Ava’s ear. She then caressed Ava’s full lips with her thumb, bringing her own face closer to Ava’s as she tightened her grip with her left hand on Ava’s hip, her fingers making contact with the exposed skin.

As Ava felt Sara’s breath on her face and her fingers caressing her skin, she prepared herself for a kiss, burning with anticipation. She always cherished the mornings where she could wake up next to Sara and kiss her. Her eyes still closed, she waited. Suddenly, she felt a pair of lips wetting the tip of her nose. She opened her eyes, smiling at Sara.

“What was that for?” Ava asked, enjoying the look of pure glee on Sara’s face.

“What can I say, Ava”  – Sara looked away for a few seconds, a serious expression on her face, worrying Ava  – “except that you have the cutest nose I have ever seen.” Sara looked into her eyes, a gigantic grin spread on her face, as her right index lightly touched Ava’s nose.

“How did I get so lucky?” Ava asked, her hand capturing Sara’s as she moved herself a little bit further away in order to to properly look into Sara's eyes.

“How did  ** _you_ ** get so lucky?” Sara answered softly, laying a feathered kiss on their joined hands. “Baby, I’m the lucky one.” Ava’s heart grew ten times its normal size at Sara’s confession. “I get to hear your voice first thing in the morning.” Sara clutched Ava’s side, anchoring her at the same time as stealing her breath away. Ava knew she was the lucky one but she knew better than to argue with Sara on that matter. She still did not know how someone as perfect as Sara fell into her arms one day. So she did the only thing she could do, close the gap between them by kissing the love of her life. Her hands framed Sara’s face, the tip of her fingers touching the delicate honey blonde hair, as her lips pressed against Sara’s own, not moving, as still as a freeze frame capturing their love for one another.

Sara moaned into the kiss, finally moving her lips against Ava’s, savoring the moment like it was her last one, the last breath she ever took. She then peppered Ava’s face with kisses. First the corner of her mouth, then her cheek, before kissing Ava’s jaw and ending with her neck, letting her lips linger on the beating hot flesh underneath them. One of her hands was clutching Ava’s shoulder while the other was intertwined in her hair. Sara hid her face in the crook of Ava’s neck, closing her eyes.

“I fall more in love with you each day,” she admitted, whispering the precious words.

“Sometimes I feel like you’re not even human,” Ava answered, enclosing Sara with her arms as she closed her eyes.

“Who told you my secret?” Sara replied, removing her face from Ava’s shoulder, a grin suspended on her lips. 

Ava laughed at Sara’s comment, joining their hands. She caressed the rings on Sara’s fingers, wondering if one day they would get married or if they did not need a wedding to know they loved each other. Only time would tell. For now, she was happy knowing Sara loved her more than anyone in this universe and even across the multiverse. That she was choosing her and no one else. This had taken Ava a long time to see but she could not deny it anymore.

“I love the way your hand fits in mine,” Ava confessed, her eyes looking directly into Sara’s. She toyed with Sara’s rings after her admission, lowering her gaze to their hands. “I wish I didn’t have to go to work today. Can’t we stay in this moment forever?” she continued, recapturing Sara’s gaze. 

“Why are you looking at me like that?” she questioned Sara, genuinely worried for a second.

“Director Sharpe.” Her voice was high pitched. “Workaholic Ava Sharpe wants to stay in bed? I must be quite the deal,” Sara joked, restraining herself from laughing. That was when she received a light slap on her shoulder.

“Don’t be cheeky.”

“Can’t change who I am, I’m afraid ... Miss Sharpe.” Sara rolled over Ava, pinning her to the bed with her legs surrounding her midriff and both her hands on each side of her head.

Ava laughed, her arms locking themselves around Sara, making her fall on top of her, trapping her. “Should I call in sick?”

Sara raised her eyebrows, stunned by Ava’s question. “Well, if you’re serious about this, Ava … the Bureau can function one day without you. You deserve the vacation after all the hard work you did. Let’s get up, call in sick, and then we can make a proper breakfast you usually never have the time to take.”

“Wait. Don’t pull away, not yet,” Ava whined as she intertwined her legs with Sara’s, putting her cold feet on her.

“You devil! I hate you,” Sara giggled, trying to get her legs free.

Ava kissed her nose and laughed. “I love you, too.”

“Care to prove it to me?” Sara lowered her face, staying only a few millimeters away from Ava. She let a small cry out when Ava rolled them over, now pinning Sara to the bed.

“I would love to.” Ava closed the gap and her heart warmed her insides as her lips made contact with those of the woman she loved more than her own life. She could never love another person like she loved Sara. Maybe that was her curse … but it was also her salvation.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading the fic ♥ I hope you liked it. If you did, don't hesitate to give it a kudo and comment.
> 
> So ... I already have announced a big multichap Avalance Fantasy AU story. I have been working on it since the start of July. I mostly worked on worldbuilding (the way the world works, its magic, the creatures inside it, the different races and their interactions (aka do they like/hate each other, why, ...) which I never did before and learned how to write a story in beats and acts (mixed the story and romance acts) (the big direction is already written but no real scene yet for now) so I'm really trying for this story to be as close as possible to a real book. It's my biggest project ever so I hope you'll love it. Oh yes and I also worked a lot on Sara's and Ava's backstories !
> 
> Be sure to follow me here for the next story or on tumblr (4alarmfirecracker) for information on the fic. I'll try to write a few chapters before posting the first one. I'll probably draw some fanart and a map to illustrate the fic ;) It will be a long run so I hope you'll like it ♥ You can also find me in the Avalance discord. I'll post some infos there too. I totally put more infos there than anywhere else tbh) (https://discord.gg/Shnj6x9)


End file.
